D5-1 Meddling Kids in Nowhere
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: After the Mystery Machine breaks down in the middle of Nowhere, they managed to find a farmhouse occupied by an elderly couple and their small purple dog, where they stayed at for the night. The next day, a mysterious car repairman arrives & offered to fix Eustace's truck and the visitor's van, but Courage and two of the visitors suspects the repairman is up to no good.
1. In the middle of Nowhere

**Author's note: I'm really surprised to be the first author to write a crossover story between _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ and _Scooby-Doo_. After all, Cartoon Network used to air a couple of crossover bumpers between the series back in early-2000s, and the one I remembered the most is the Scare-A-Thon promotion bumper, in which the Mystery Machine broke down in the middle of Nowhere and the gang arrived at the Bagge's house to use the telephone.**

 **As a matter a fact, this story is going to be an expansion of that bumper, aside from a few modifications.**

 **This story takes place in Dimension Five Timeline One, which consists of APNSD, 1990s versions of SDWAY and TSDS, the Johnny Bravo crossover episodes, WNSD, the 2004-2009 DTVs and my upcoming revision of the first two live-action films.**

 **I don't own Scooby-Doo or Courage the Cowardly Dog. Hanna-Barbera Productions, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network does.**

 **We interrupt this program to bring in _Courage the Cowardly Dog Show_! Starring: Courage, the Cowardly Dog!**

 **Abandoned as a pup, Courage is found by Muriel, who lives in the middle of Nowhere with her husband Eustace Bagge.**

 **But creepy stuff happens in Nowhere, so it's up to Courage to save his new home!**

 **(Television is turned off by remote)**

 **Eustace: Stupid dog, you make me look bad!**

 **(Eustace reaches for his green mask)**

 **Eustace: OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!**

 **Courage: Yaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Right in the middle of Nowhere

 _May 20, 2000_

 _Location: Nowhere, Kansas_

 **(Courage, Eustace and Muriel)**

It was a typical evening in the Bagge's household, who lives in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas.

As usual, Courage will be resting on Muriel's lap as she relaxes on her rocking chair, while her husband Eustace sits in his comfortable red armchair reading the newspaper with the television on.

Their idle evening was interrupted when the house suddenly went dark and the television went completely shut!

"Stupid power outage!" Eustace muttered in his usual grumpy voice. "Can't read the paper. Can't see."

"Here, I'll go get a lantern." His wife offered as their dog got up from her lap and tries to search for a matchbox.

In spite of the darkness, he was able to find the matchbox in no time and lit the fire.

"Oh, Courage." Muriel said. "I know you'll always find the matchbox."

Courage smiled at the compliment as they located the lantern and used the match the light it.

"The stupid power better return." Eustace said bitterly. "It has to go out right in the middle of my favourite show!"

"Oh, Eustace, there's no need to worry." Muriel reassured him. "I'm sure the power will be restored before the show ends."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Blah blah blah." Eustace replied bitterly as he crossed his arms.

* * *

 **(Mystery Inc.)**

Meanwhile, the Mystery Machine was driving down a certain two-lane highway right through the middle of nowhere, with no signs of human civilization for what seemed like miles.

"Fred, I hope you know where we're going." Velma commented as Fred drives the van as usual.

"Don't worry." Fred replied confidently. "At least we won't get lost on this stretch of road, especially with it's straightness."

"Like, we'd better arrive soon, because I haven't seen a burger joint for miles." Shaggy said.

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

"Oh, Shag, we just had supper." Velma said. "How can you possibly still be hungry?"

"You know those two, Velma." Daphne replied. "But when we arrive, Shag, I promise that you and Scooby will get to eat out."

"Like, works with me, Daph." Shaggy smiled at his friend.

Daphne smiled back at Shaggy before turning her attention back to the road.

"Like, are you sure you know where we're going, Fred?" Shaggy asked a little while later. "We haven't seen a sign for, like, miles."

"Yeah, I'm getting quite worried that we may be lost, Fred." Daphne agreed.

"Maybe we should pull over and have a better look at the map." Velma suggested.

"Alright, Velma." Fred sighed and slowed down the Mystery Machine before pulling over.

After pulling over and shifting the Mystery Machine to park, Velma leaned over to show Fred the road map.

"I've been keeping track of our route ever since we exited the Interstate Highway." Velma said as she gestured at the pencil markings on the map she drew during the drive.

Fred looked at the map as he followed the pencil route Velma had drawn.

"Uh, oh." Fred said. "It looks like we're in the middle of Nowhere, gang."

"Zoinks! Middle of nowhere?" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby jumped in fright.

"No, we're actually near a town named Nowhere in Kansas." Velma replied.

"Jeepers, who would name a town Nowhere?" Daphne wondered.

"Like, beats me, but I think I know why." Shaggy replied as he looked at the dark scenery around them. "There's pretty much nothing around here."

"Yeah." Daphne agreed. "I only hope we get to our destination soon."

But just as she finished her sentence, a large flash of light suddenly appeared out from above as if a UFO was right above them with its door opened.

"Jinkies, what's going on?" Velma asked as they were blinded by the large flash of light above them.

"Yeow!" Shaggy shouted as they started to float out from their seats as if an invisible force is pulling them from above.

"My glasses!" Velma exclaimed as her glasses started to float away from her, while Fred and Daphne were trying to find a place to hold onto to keep themselves from floating away from their seats.

During this ordeal, the gauges and instruments of the Mystery Machine started to have funny readings.

Eventually, the light was shut off, returning everything inside the Mystery Machine back to normal as everyone fell back onto their seats or the floor in a rather awkward position.

"Is everyone all right?" Fred asked after Velma and Daphne both landed on him.

"Like, yeah, I think." Shaggy replied from the back as Scooby whimpered, having been shakened by the scare.

"Well, I need to find my glasses." Velma replied. "Because I think I've got something in my face."

Immediately, Daphne got up and looked around, eventually finding Velma's glasses, while Fred helped her up.

"Thanks, guys." Velma smiled as she put on her glasses. "I wonder what was that all about?"

"Beats me." Fred replied. "But let's carry on with the drive."

He then attempted to start the Mystery Machine, only to find out that it wouldn't start.

"Bad news, gang, the engine won't start." Fred said as he continued his attempts to start the engine with no avail.

"Well, maybe we can go over to that house for help." Velma said as she gestured towards a dark-looking house with a windmill and what appeared to be a pickup truck nearby.

"Like, that house looks dark and creepy to me." Shaggy said nervously when he looked towards the house.

"Well, it's our only hope, Shag." Fred replied. "We need to get some help or we'll be stranded here for a long time."

Soon, the gang were on their way to the house, hoping to get some help.

"Like, I sure hope their kitchen is still open." Shaggy remarked as they walked towards the house.

"Reah. Ri'm starving!" (Yeah. I'm starving!) Scooby agreed.

Before Fred or any of the girls could reply to the comments, they reached the front porch of the house and Fred knocked on the front door.

* * *

 **(Courage and the Bagge's)**

Inside the house, the trio were wondering what to do when they heard footsteps coming from the front porch and door-knocking.

"Now I wonder who could that be?" Muriel asked as Courage handed her the lantern.

"If it's a salesperson, tell him that we don't want any." Eustace replied as Courage managed to find a flashlight.

As Courage turned on the flashlight, Muriel made her way to the front door with the lantern.

* * *

 **(Mystery Inc.)**

At the front porch, the gang waited patiently.

"It looks dark inside." Velma observed. "Doesn't seem like anybody is home."

"Or maybe nobody lives here." Daphne suggested.

Before the boys could comment on the matter, the door suddenly opened and it appeared like it was opening by itself.

Everyone looked on nervously as the door opened, anticipating something they wouldn't want to see at the other side of the door.

A few suspenseful moments went by before the party on the other side of the door revealed herself.

It was an overweight elderly woman with white curls and wearing an olive-coloured dress, yellow apron, black boots and a pair of glasses and holding a lantern.

The gang sighed in relief as the elderly lady stepped out.

"What can I do for you kids?" The lady asked kindly, and the gang can detect a slight Scottish accent in her voice.

"Hi, our van broke down on the highway and we were wondering if we can use your phone to call for help." Fred replied as he gestured towards the broken-down Mystery Machine stranded on the nearby road.

"Why, yes you can." The lady smiled. "Unfortunately, we've had a power outage, so I don't think the phone's working."

Just then, more footsteps can be heard from inside the house.

"Muriel, I thought I told you that we don't want anything!" An elderly man wearing a dark brown hat, pale yellow shirt, olive green overalls, black buttons, large black shoes and a pair of glasses said as he walked towards the door to join the lady.

"Eustace, these kids aren't salespeople." The lady, referred to as Muriel, said to the man as a small purple dog with black spots and black ears came to the door. "These kids are travellers and their van broke down and require our assistance."

"Require our assistance, eh?" Eustace replied before turning to the gang and added, "Well, I've got bad news for you kids: Our phone's not working."

"So what should we do?" Daphne asked Fred.

"Well, we can't carry on with our trip, since the Mystery Machine is broken down, and I don't see a place for miles." Fred replied. "And it looks like we can't make a phone call for help."

It was then that Muriel made a decision, "How about if you kids stay for some tea and perhaps some stories while we wait for the power to return, then you can make your phone call."

"Like, works with me." Shaggy smiled as they enter the house. "I hope the kitchen is still open."

"Oh, Shaggy." Daphne laughed.

* * *

 **So what awaits the gang? Will they be able to make their phone call?**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. A sleepover

Chapter 2: The introductions, a coward contest and the sleepover

Soon, the gang and the Bagges and the purple dog were gathered in the living room with the flash lights and lantern on.

During this time, Shaggy and Scooby elected to not go the kitchen, aware that the food in the refrigerator may spoil if they opened the door with the power still out and instead decided to stay in the living room with their friends.

After taking a look around the living room, Velma commented, "Jinkies! This place looks quite lovely, uh, Mrs...uh..."

"Bagge." Muriel smiled. "My name is Muriel, and I live here with my husband Eustace and my dear Courage."

"Hello." Eustace introduced himself to the kids with an uninterested tone in his voice, while Scooby went over to Courage and the two dogs started sniffing each other curiously.

"I believe we should introduce ourselves." Fred said. "I'm Fred, and these are my friends Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby Doo."

"A nice bunch of young people you are." Muriel smiled after the gang introduced themselves. "And it seems like Courage is getting along with Scooby well."

Sure enough, Courage and Scooby were introducing themselves to each other.

"I'm Courage." Courage introduced himself to Scooby.

"And I'm Scooby." Scooby extended his paw. "Nice meeting you!"

"Likewise." Courage smiled as they shook paws

 **(Note: Scooby can speak perfectly when communicating with other animals, particularly dogs, in my stories, although he still maintains his usual speech pattern while communicating with humans)**

"Like, they sure are." Shaggy nodded in agreement as he watched the two dogs shaking paws.

"Well, the stupid power better return soon." Eustace said bitterly. "I'm missing my favourite late night show!"

"So what is it like to live here in the middle of nowhere, no pun intended, Mrs. Bagge?" Velma asked.

"No worries." Muriel replied. "It's actually quite peaceful, although weird things does happen from time to time."

"Weird things?" Daphne asked. "What kind of weird things?"

"The usual weird monster or alien appearances." Muriel replied. "But Courage here never fails to save the day when Eustace and I are in danger."

"Ronsters? Raliens?" Scooby asked before turning to Courage and asked, "What kind of monsters and aliens do you deal with?"

"I'll rather not talk about them, but let's just say that most of them are really creepy and evil, not to mention that I've encountered some dangerous colourful characters." Courage replied.

"I think I know what you mean." Scooby nodded. "Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma and I often encountered spooky monsters or ghosts during our adventures, but most of them are simply criminals in disguise to cover up a crime."

"Well, most of those evil monsters or aliens I encountered are real and not simply criminals in costumes." Courage replied.

"Yipe." Scooby remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah." Eustace replied in response to Muriel's statement.

"Well, Mrs. Bagge, to be honest, the gang and I also often encounter weird going-ons during our travels." Fred said. "During those travels, we'll often stumble upon a mystery related to a ghost or monster-sighting, but most of those were simply criminals using the spooky legend or ghost story to cover up a crime."

"Wow, that's really interesting." Muriel remarked. "Speaking of which, maybe we can pass the time by sharing stories of each other's adventures and ghost stories."

Just then, they heard whimpering and scratching, and as Velma aimed the flashlight towards the source of the noise, they can see Courage screaming in fright while Scooby scratches the front door, wanting to get out.

"Jinkies, it seems like Courage is more afraid than Scooby is." Velma remarked.

"I'll take the bet." Eustace said. "Start with the stories, Muriel, and see which one of these dogs is a bigger chicken."

He then laughed after the last remark.

"You mean, some sort of a coward contest, Mr. Bagge?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. A coward contest!" Eustace laughed. "Sure glad I thought of it, and actually, let's start it now."

The old farmer then walked over to the two dogs and pulled out his scary green mask as he exclaimed, "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

"Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Both Scooby and Courage exclaimed in fright before racing off.

Just then, Muriel hit Eustace with her rolling pin.

"Oww!" Eustace exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"Eustace, that's no way to treat our guest." Muriel said sternly. Turning to the gang, she added, "I'm really sorry. Eustace is always like that when it comes to Courage."

"Oh, no worries, Mrs. Bagge." Velma replied. "When the power is out, it tends to get onto anybody's nerves when there's nothing to do."

"Well, so should we get started with the stories?" Fred asked.

"Why, certainly." Muriel smiled as everyone returned to their seats.

* * *

After about an hour of storytelling, the power has restored, but by then it was very late at night for the gang to carry on with their journey.

"It seems quite late now, gang." Fred said as he looked at the clock. "I don't think it'll be a good idea to drive overnight."

"Yeah." Velma agreed. "Everyone's worn-out from the long drive, Fred."

"Perhaps you kids will like to spend the night here?" Muriel offered. "We've got the living room here and the basement for you to sleep in."

"Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Bagge." Daphne smiled.

"Like, so how do we split-up the rooms?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, the girls can sleep up here in the living room, while Shag, Scooby and I sleep in the basement." Fred decided.

"Sleep in the basement?" Shaggy asked. "It's dark in there, man, and besides, I want to have easier access to the kitchen in case I want to have a midnight snack."

"Oh, come on, Shag." Daphne laughed. "I'm sure you can still get your midnight snack without waking any of us."

"Like, I suppose so." Shaggy nodded before the Bagges moved to set up the beds for their guests.

* * *

Soon, that night, everyone in the farmhouse were fast asleep. Muriel, Eustace and Courage in their bedroom, Daphne and Velma sleeping on the stretched out couch, while Shaggy, Scooby and Fred slept on an old bed stored in the basement.

However, Shaggy and Scooby were having trouble falling asleep. It may be from their hunger, but Shaggy also had a feeling that they may be being watched.

"Ri ran't sleep, Raggy." Scooby whispered.

"Like, same here, Scoob." Shaggy replied. "I don't know why I feel like we're being watched."

"Come on, Shag." Fred said in his sleep. "Who will be watching us in the middle of nowhere? Get some sleep."

"Like, we'll try." Shaggy replied before trying to sleep in a more comfortable position.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a dark-looking figure was hiding behind the nearby windmill watching the house, with a certain background tune playing.

* * *

 **Who is that figure? What awaits the gang for the next morning? Stay tuned!**

 **In the meantime, rest in peace, Joe Alaskey, and thanks for your performance of the Looney Tunes characters in _Back in Action_ and among other Looney Tunes works.**


	3. A suspicious-looking car mechanic

Chapter 3: A suspicious-looking car mechanic

 _May 21, 2000_

The next morning, everyone sat around the dining table for breakfast.

"So did you kids slept well last night?" Muriel asked the gang as everyone ate.

"Yeah, we did, Mrs. Bagge." Velma nodded.

"Shag, Scooby, you guys look like you can get some more sleep." Daphne observed as Shaggy and Scooby yawned. "Did you guys slept well last night?"

"Like, not really." Shaggy replied after a yawn. "Scoob and I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why's that?" Fred asked.

"Like, I just have this strange feeling that we may be being watched." Shaggy replied.

"Watched?" Velma asked. "Who could be watching us in the middle of nowhere, Shaggy?"

"I don't know, but Scooby and I just have this feeling." Shaggy replied.

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Well, anyways, hopefully, we can get the Mystery Machine fixed today." Fred said.

"As well as getting that stupid pickup fixed." Eustace added after taking a sip of his coffee. "I can't figure out what's the matter with that darn thing when I checked on it yesterday."

It was then that the doorbell rang.

"Now, I wonder who that may be?" Muriel asked as she, Eustace and Courage got up and walked over to the front door.

Opening the door, the trio spotted a trenchcoat-wearing figure and dressed almost like a spy on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" Eustace asked the figure.

"Hello." The figure replied, and as the gang joined the trio at the door, they can detect an English accent in his voice. "I'm a skilled car mechanic and I happened to be passing by yesterday when I saw you having trouble with your truck."

At that moment, Courage started to growl at the figure, thinking that there's something suspicious about the figure.

"I don't need help from no mechanic." Eustace replied. "I can fix my truck by myself."

Courage nodded in agreement before continuing growling at the figure.

"I can do it with a really cheap rate, and trust me, the job can be completed in less than half the required time." The figure continued, ignoring Courage's growling.

"Really cheap in less than half the required time, eh?" Eustace asked. "Works with me!"

"Say, maybe you can work on the Mystery Machine, too." Fred added when he approached the figure.

"Yeah." Velma nodded. "It needs some serious fixing."

"Ah, more customers." The figure said. "I certainly can."

"Like, I don't know." Shaggy said skeptically. "I don't know why, but I feel like there's something fishy about this deal."

"Reah, something fishy." Scooby agreed.

Courage turned to Scooby and Shaggy and nodded. "Yes, this deal is too good to be true, you know, and I know why."

"Why's that?" Scooby asked.

As Scooby and Courage chats, Daphne asked Shaggy, "What's the matter, Shag?"

"Like, I just have this feeling, Daph, and besides, nobody gets a free lunch, you know." Shaggy replied.

"Oh, come on, Shag." Fred says. "The Mystery Machine is in need for serious repairs and I don't want to be stranded here."

"I'm sure you don't want to be stranded here in Nowhere, do you?" Velma asked.

"Like, no way, but I just feel that there's something fishy about this deal." Shaggy replied.

"We'll take the offer." Fred and Eustace said.

"Perfect." The figure nodded. "My men and I will get to work soon."

* * *

Later, as the figure and his men got to work in repairing both Eustace's truck and the Mystery Machine, the Bagges, Courage and the gang relaxed in the living room.

"Like, I'm telling you guys." Shaggy says. "There's something really fishy about that car repairman."

"Like what?" Muriel asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Like, why will a car repairman will be dressed like a secret agent?" Shaggy asked. "He never showed his face."

"Perhaps he's a shy fellow." Velma offered.

"And if you think that's weird, try seeing that dog sitting at the table everyday." Eustace added as he flipped a page of the newspaper.

Shaggy turned to Courage and Scooby. "Like, I really got a bad feeling about this, guys."

Both Scooby and Courage nodded in agreement before the latter says, "There's something fishy going on or my name's Stinky Lou, and thank goodness it's not."

* * *

A while later, the mechanic and his men were finished and left after the Bagges and the gang thanked them for their work.

Examining his pickup, Eustace commented, "Why, the truck looks as good as new! Everything's been fully repaired!"

"Same here with the Mystery Machine." Fred said as he takes a look at the Mystery Machine. "I guess we can continue on with our road trip."

He then got onto the drivers seat and started the engine, only for Velma notice something as she takes her seat.

"Jinkies, we're going to need to take a trip to the gas station, Freddie." She commented. "The Mystery Machine is running low on gas."

"Perhaps you kids can come with us and go to town." Muriel offered. "We're in need of groceries, anyways."

"Works with us, Mrs. Bagge." Daphne smiled as she and Velma got on the Mystery Machine.

As Eustace and Muriel got on their pickup, Courage was reluctant to get on.

"Come on, Courage." Muriel says. "Hope on!"

Courage responded by shaking his head.

"Come on, you stupid dog!" Eustace yelled. "We're going to get your favourite dog food in the supermarket!"

As the Bagges tries to convince Courage to join them, Fred turned to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Shag, Scooby, don't you want to come with us to town?" Fred asked.

"Like, no thanks." Shaggy replied. "I don't feel safe about the Mystery Machine, and besides, Scoob and I are going to take a nap. We didn't sleep much last night."

"Reah." Scooby agreed before yawning.

"Not even for a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked.

"Like, we're not getting on a vehicle that has been handled by those creepy-looking car mechanics." Shaggy replied.

"Reah! Ro way!" Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Well, be our guest, Shag." Daphne replied.

Turning to the Bagges, who have by then convinced Courage to join them, Shaggy asked, "Like, Mr. and Mrs. Bagge, is it okay if Scoob and I stay at your place to catch some sleep?"

"Certainly!" Muriel replied. "By my guest."

"Well, then, let's go hit the hay, eh Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah! Hit re hay!" Scooby agreed.

"Alright." Fred says. "See you guys later!"

"Yeah." Shaggy replied. "See you!"

As the two vehicles drove off, Shaggy spotted a small puddle of liquid right by where the truck was parked.

Raising an eyebrow, he walked over, dipped a finger into the puddle and rubbed his fingers.

"Like, gasoline?" Shaggy enquired. "Did they fix the gas tank?"

Scooby shrugged before yawning.

"Oh, well." Shaggy said after a yawn. "Let's get some sleep, Scooby."

"Reah!" Scooby agreed as they made their way back into the house.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	4. Trouble and a break-in

Chapter 4: Trouble and a break-in

Back on the highway, the pickup and the Mystery Machine were en route to downtown Nowhere.

"Eustace, we'd better stop by the gas station." Muriel suggested. "The pickup truck is running out of gas."

"Yeah, yeah." Eustace replied. "I can see that."

Courage simply groaned as he listened to the conversation.

"Gee, I hope the Mystery Machine makes it to the nearest gas station." Fred remarked as he drives the Mystery Machine. "The gas tank is nearly empty."

"Don't worry, Freddie." Velma replied. "There's one up ahead."

"K's Service Station, with gas real cheap!" Eustace read the passing sign. "Works with me!"

"Something smells really fishy about this." Courage remarked as the pickup truck and the Mystery Machine pulled over into the gas station, which is self-service.

As the two vehicles stopped by the next available gas pumps, Courage started jumping up and down.

"Oh, what is it, Courage?" Muriel asked.

Courage gave her a look as if he was telling them that he needs to use the washroom.

"Fine. Go along, Courage." Muriel replied. "But be quick."

As the small purple dog got off the truck and raced over to the washrooms, Eustace and Fred both got off their respective vehicles to use the gas pumps.

As they prepare to use the pumps, neither of them, nor Muriel, Velma and Daphne, noticed that a figure was watching them from the convenience store.

The figure in the store then turned to the controls concealed under the cash register and rubbed its hands.

In the washroom area, Courage was relieved after taking a leak. He then proceeded to wash his hands before using the hand dryer.

As he dries his hands, though, he suddenly heard screaming coming from outside.

"Huh?" He enquired before shaking the remaining water off his paws and raced outside, only to be greeted by a horrifying sight!

In front of him were two gas-pump monsters with the pump pipes and nozzles as their arms, grabbing Fred and Eustace each.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Both men cried in horror, while another two gas-pump monsters had grabbed the pickup and the Mystery Machine with Muriel and the girls inside the respective vehicles.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "The gas pumps...They're alive!"

"And we're trapped!" Daphne added as she tried to open the doors to no avail.

"Courage!" Muriel shouted. "Heeeeeellllp!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Courage exclaimed in fright, leading to his teeth to shoot out from his mouth before racing off to hide in a nearby tree.

From his hiding place, Courage watched in horror as the roadway in the gas station opened up and the four gas-pump monsters with their prisoners jumped into the hole, which then closed off after swallowing the whole gas station.

Thinking about the worst, possible fates his owners and the visitors are going to face, such as being force-fed with crude oil, he exclaimed, "Oh, no!"

Courage then remembered something and without hesitation, he returned to the highway and raced down the road.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Bagge house, Shaggy and Scooby were sleeping comfortably on the couch.

It was a good way for them to catch some sleep after being unable to get much sleep the night before.

However, Shaggy kept thinking about the small puddle of gasoline he noticed after the Bagges, Fred and the girls left.

Their sleep was interrupted when they heard screaming coming from outside before the front door slammed open and in came a screaming Courage, who ended up knocking them down on the couch.

"Ouch!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby were awaken by Courage's crashing into the couch.

Seeing the panicking, frightened small purple dog, Shaggy asked, "Like, what seems to be the matter, Courage? You looked like you just seen a ghost."

"Ghost. Uh uh!" Courage replied as he shook his head.

Turning to Scooby, Shaggy then said, "Like, if it wasn't a ghost, what was it?"

Courage responded by imitating the gas-pump monsters grabbing the pickup, Mystery Machine, Eustace and Fred and getting swallowed up in a sink hole.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby leaped into his arms. "You mean that the Bagges, Freddie and the girls are in trouble?"

Courage nodded in confirmation as he said to Scooby. "I went to use the washroom after we arrived at the gas station, but when I came out, those gas-pump monsters has grabbed the farmer, your friend, the pickup truck and your van and vanished into the sink hole that opened up."

"Oh no!" Scooby replied as he whimpered.

"Like, I knew that there's something fishy about that car mechanic." Shaggy says. "Come on, guys. There's something I need to show you two."

Soon, Shaggy brought the two dogs over to where he had spotted the puddles of gasoline.

"Like, take a look at the gasoline puddles here." He said to the two dogs.

The two dogs looked with Scooby sniffing at the puddle.

"Romeone was rere, and ri can smell plastic." Scooby replied after sniffing the area.

Courage sniffed around the area before getting the same conclusion and nodded in agreement.

"Like, that means whoever was responsible for repairing the cars has also drained enough gas from the fuel tanks to the point where there's only enough gas remaining to travel a certain distance, perhaps only enough for them to reach that gas station where those gas pump monsters attacked them!" Shaggy concluded.

"Reah!" Scooby barked as he and Courage nodded in agreement. "Re've got to ro romething!"

Before the trio could think of something, they heard a crash coming from the house.

"Huh?" Courage enquired.

"Like, that noise is coming from the kitchen." Shaggy says. "We'd better go check!"

Immediately, the trio raced into the house and into the kitchen, where they spotted a duck with blue hair searching through the cabinets with familiar-sounding accordion music playing in the background.

"Où est-le...qu'est-ce que c'est?" (Where are the...what is this?) The duck, who Courage instantly recognized as one of his nemesis' Le Quack, commented before being interrupted by Shaggy and the dogs arrival in the kitchen as he searched through the cabinets.

"You!" Courage said angrily to the duck.

"Vous pisky petit chien!" Le Quack exclaimed. "That abruti! They told me that there was no one home here!"

Putting two and two together, Shaggy immediately figured out part of the mystery. "Like, so your colleagues set up that trap at the gas station to take the Bagges and our friends out of the picture so you can rob the house, eh?"

"And they told me that it was going to be a smooth job, too!" Le Quack replied. "Once those fools were out of the picture, mon tâche was going to be a smooth one!"

"Like, too bad they didn't count on Scoob and I staying behind to take a daytime nap, or Courage's subsequent return here." Shaggy replied as he crossed his arms.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed as he growled at the French-speaking con artist.

Le Quack soon found himself surrounded by Shaggy, Scooby and Courage, and before he had time to react, the next scene broke into a cloud of fighting and punches.

After subduing the con-artist, Shaggy said, "Like, now tell us, mon ami. What did you do to our friends?"

"Yeah! What have you done to Muriel?" Courage demanded.

"Je ne parlant pas!" (I'm not speaking!) Le Quack replied defiantly. "I've only received instructions from mon ami."

"Your friend?" Shaggy asked. "Like, it must be that car mechanic!"

"In that case, who is that car mechanic?" Courage asked the con artist.

"I am not telling you." Le Quack replied. "You can do anything to me, mais je ne parlant pas!"

Turning to the two dogs, Shaggy says, "Like, it looks like we're going to have to figure that out on our own, guys."

"Yeah. The things I do for love." Courage sighed.

* * *

After a quick call to the Nowhere Police Department, officers arrived to arrest the con artist.

As they watched Le Quack being taken away by officers, Shaggy said, "Like, it will help if we return to that gas station, Courage. As Fred will say, maybe we can pick up a clue there."

Both Courage and Scooby nodded in agreement.

Looking down the highway, Shaggy added, "Like, I only hope that gas station isn't far away."

Seeing the urgent look in Courage's eyes, as well as having an urge within him about what the villains may have in store for his friends, particularly Daphne, led him to say to the dogs. "But either way, if we want to get to the bottom of this, we'd better start walking."

Courage and Scooby both nodded in agreement as the former lead the way.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	5. The secret entrance

Chapter 5: The secret entrance

Meanwhile, in a dark area, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Muriel and Eustace found themselves chained as they return to their senses after everything went black.

"Oh...my head." Fred groaned as he attempted to feel his forehead. "What happened?"

"And where are we?" Muriel asked.

Just then, a large spider crawled by the lone source of light.

"Jeepers! That's one large creepy spider!" Daphne wailed. "I don't want to spend my time in a dirty, filthy place like this!"

"Don't worry, my dear lady." A voice with an English accent replied as a certain tune started playing in the background, a voice that sounded familiar. "You all soon will be moved to a better place for some relaxation as soon as I get whatever information I need."

"Who are you?" Velma asked as the figure walked towards the nearby light switch and switched on the lights, revealing the room as a dirty, messy and filthy with some rats crawling by, as well as a tall red cat.

"My name is Katz." Katz introduced himself. "The car repairmen that repaired your truck and van earlier worked for me, and I also own the gas station above. I sincerely apologize for the rough situation you people are in."

In spite of what he said, the tone in Katz's voice indicated otherwise and Daphne can tell.

"Just what do you think you're doing to us?" She demanded.

"Ah, don't worry. You all will soon be moved to a better place, as soon as you give me the information I needed." Katz replied.

"And what will that be?" Velma asked.

"I am deeply aware that you kids have been meddling around." Katz explained. "And I am aware that one of you has a priceless diamond on your person that I simply must have my hands on."

Eying Daphne, the red cat walked to her and added, "That person is you, my darling."

"Me?" Daphne asked before laughing. "Why would I be carrying a diamond with me at all times?"

"Now don't even think of lying to me, darling." Katz replied. "My men had searched through your van and has discovered a secret compartment that can fit a safe storing priceless diamonds, and my allies have been following your adventures and we knew you've got the diamond with you at all times."

"Leave the girl alone, you greedy cat!" Eustace said angrily. "Nobody lays their hands on that diamond but me!"

"Just tell me." Katz continued, ignoring Eustace. "Where did you keep the Blake Emerald?"

"You can do anything to me." Daphne retorted. "But I'm not telling you!"

"Yeah!" Fred agreed. "What kind of a fool will be carrying a priceless diamond around on his/her person at all times?"

"So you won't talk, huh?" Katz asked. "Such a pity, I guess you leave me with no choice."

He then snapped his fingers, and his henchmen entered the room.

"Take them all to the dark cells, except for the redhead." Katz ordered. "Place her in Room 101."

"You rotten, no-good cat!" Fred said angrily to Katz as they're being taken away by his henchmen. "You won't get away with this!"

"Pity." Katz replied coldly. "I certainly can, but it's a pity you all won't be around to see me getting rich."

* * *

Meanwhile on the highway in the outskirts of Nowhere, Shaggy and Scooby were following Courage as he leads them down the highway.

"Like, it seems like we're going on and on for miles." Shaggy remarked.

"Reah." Scooby agreed as he pants.

Just then, they arrived at the empty lot with an abandoned store as Courage barked at them.

"Here it is!" He said to Scooby.

"Great." Shaggy said. "Like, let's see if we can find anything here that can help us find our friends."

Scooby and Courage both nodded as they entered the lot in search for clues.

The two dogs sniffed around the lot as Shaggy did some looking around before noticing the abandoned store.

"Like, so this is where the gas pumps came alive and attacked everybody, right, Courage?" Shaggy asked.

Courage turned and nodded.

Noticing the pavement at a certain area of the lot looks suspiciously lighter than the rest of the lot's pavement, Shaggy added, "And if I'm not mistaken, that area is where the sinkhole opened up and everyone disappeared through it."

"Reah." Scooby nodded as he and Courage joined Shaggy.

"There's got to be some secret switch somewhere." Shaggy said. "Like, maybe it's in that abandoned store."

The trio walked over to the store and looked around, making sure that there's no one watching them and that there's no security system, then they sneaked in through the broken door.

"Wow, what a mess." Shaggy remarked as they entered the abandoned store. "Someone sure is one messy housekeeper!"

Both Scooby and Courage laughed at the remark, although the scene returned to seriousness shortly after.

"Like, now let's see if we can find the secret switch or anything that could lead us to our friends." Shaggy said.

"Right." Both Scooby and Courage nodded as they split up and got to work.

Several moments went by but their search was fruitless, and it didn't take long for them to get tired from the search.

"Man, we could spend the whole day searching for the secret switch!" Shaggy raised his arms frustratingly. "In the same time, though, we can't give up. I'm really worried about what will happen to the gang."

"Reah, but rhat do we do?" Scooby asked.

As he tries to think of something, Courage accidentally stepped on some slippery oil on the floor, causing him to slip towards the cashier counter, only to hit something hollow and causing the counter door on the other side to open.

"Huh?" Courage enquired.

Walking to the back of the counter, Shaggy looked down and saw what was behind the opened door.

It houses several levers and switches.

"Like, good work, Courage!" Shaggy said. "You've found the switchbox!"

"Yay!" Courage exclaimed as he and Scooby went to join Shaggy as he tries to find the switch.

"Now which one is the switch?" Shaggy asked before trying one. "Let's try this one."

Upon pulling the switch, though, it only lit up the lights inside the store.

"Like, that's not it." Shaggy remarked as he switched it off.

As he tries to figure out the switches, Scooby decided to reach in, only to suddenly lose his balance and his paw grabbed onto a lever as he tries to support himself from falling.

Scooby's pulling of the lever led to the small floor space under the cash register to open up, revealing a secret entrance with a ladder leading down into the darkness below.

"Like, good work, Scooby!" Shaggy praised. "You've found the secret entrance!"

"Reah." Scooby replied as Courage helped him up.

Looking down the hole, Shaggy swallowed. "Like, it sure looks dark and spooky down there."

Courage agreed as his teeth started to chatter, although that was overcome with the determination of rescuing Muriel.

"But we've got to rescue our friends." Shaggy says as he moves backwards into the hole and started climbing down the ladder. "So we have to see where will the ladder bring us to."

"Yeah." Courage remarked as he and Scooby joined Shaggy in climbing down the ladder. "The things I do for love."

* * *

 **Wonder what will Shaggy, Scooby and Courage discover? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	6. The rescue begins

Chapter 6: Another familiar face and the rescue begins

Shaggy, Scooby and Courage all cautiously climbed down the ladder, anxious in finding out what they may encounter in the bottom of the ladder.

Eventually, Shaggy reached the bottom floor and quietly got off before turning to face the doorway and peaked out, with Scooby and Courage joining him.

"Like, this place sure gives me the creeps, guys." Shaggy shivered as they looked around.

"Uh huh." Courage agreed before he heard something familiar from down the hallway.

"Courage!" The voice shouted. "Help!"

"It's Muriel!" Courage exclaimed. "She's in big trouble!"

He then tried to race off towards the source of Muriel's voice, only for Shaggy to pull him back when they heard footsteps coming.

"Like, wait Courage!" Shaggy whispered urgently. "Someone's coming!"

The trio quickly hid behind the wall as the footsteps grew louder, and as they did so, they also thought they had heard someone struggling and a familiar voice.

"Let go of me, you creeps!" The voice, who they instantly recognized as Daphne's, shouted as the three figures dragged her down the hallway.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy remarked quietly. "That's Daphne!"

From their hiding place, they watched the three figures dragging her into a room numbered "101" and shutting the door.

"Like, that's Room 101 those guys are dragging Daph into." Shaggy said to the dogs. "I know that novel about Big Brother. That room is where one faces their worst fears, and for the case of the novel, the guy had a fear of rats and has to face them in Room 101."

 **(What novel is Shaggy referring to?)**

"Rats?" Scooby exclaimed. "Ruck!"

"Yeah, yuck is right." Courage said to Scooby.

"But anyways, we've got to think of something to do to rescue our friends, boys." Shaggy continued before eyeing a shovel and a length of rope placed nearby. "And I think I know just what we're going to do."

* * *

Moments later, one of the three figures that had dragged Daphne into Room 101 was walking down the hallway after leaving the room.

Just then, he heard something coming from the entrance connected to the ladder leading to the gas station convenience store above.

"Sounds like an intruder." The figure said as he walked towards where Shaggy, Scooby and Courage were hiding.

The figure soon walked into the room and looked around in the darkness before turning on the light.

There was no one there, but he noticed that the shovel was missing.

Before he could inquire about the shovel, he suddenly had a foolish look on his face before slumping to the floor.

Seeing the figure on the floor unconscious, Shaggy, Scooby and Courage, who was armed with the missing shovel, emerged from the shadows after knocking it out.

"Like, now let's take a good look at this man." Shaggy says as they proceed to remove the fedora and trench coat the figure was wearing, revealing an orange fox wearing a pair of dark glasses.

"Oh, so he's also involved in this, eh?" Courage asked when he recognized the figure as Cajun, a small-time villain that he encountered once before when he tried to kidnap Muriel and cook her for his stew.

"Huh?" Scooby asked.

Without wasting a minute, Courage explained his history with the fox, and both Shaggy and Scooby nodded understandingly.

"Wow." Shaggy says before they proceed to tie Cajun up and gag him. "Seems like at least two members of your rogues gallery has teamed up and worked on this scheme, Courage."

"Uh huh." Courage nodded after they finished tying Cajun up.

"And now, we'd better get to work, guys." Shaggy added as he puts on the trench coat and fedora Cajun was wearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Katz's hideout, Fred, Velma, Muriel and Eustace were chained to the walls in a dirty old cell.

"Man, this place stinks!" Eustace remarked before sneezing from the accumulated dust.

"Yes indeed, Mr. Bagge." Fred agreed. "I can barely see a thing in this cell."

"You don't say." Velma, who had her glasses taken by the fedora-wearing figures, said. "I can't see a thing without my glasses."

"Oh, if only Courage can come and rescue us." Muriel sighed.

"Or Shag and Scooby." Fred added before sighing. "Shag was right about that repairman looking suspicious."

"Yeah, if only we listened to his and Scooby's warnings." Velma said. "I only hope Daphne's doing alright, though."

"Oh my." Fred said. "I've forgotten about her ever since we were brought over and locked up in this cell. I only hope they don't do anything nasty to her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Daphne found herself strapped to a chair in a dark room.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around in the total darkness.

"That is none of your concern, darling." Katz's voice can be heard with his eyes only shown. "You'll be out of this room as soon as you give me what I want."

"I'm telling you that you're not getting your dirty paws on my emerade!" Daphne retorted defiantly. "You can do anything you want, but I'm not telling!"

Katz shook his head before replying, "Pity. You could've just give up the emerade and get yourself free, my lady, but you have chosen to do it the hard way. You sure left me with no choice."

He then snapped his fingers, and one of his henchmen pulled a lever, leading a projector screen to be lowered in front of Daphne.

The second henchman then hit another switch and activated a projector, which started to play a video.

"This is where you will be facing your worst memories and worst fears, my lady." Katz said coldly as the video started playing on the projector screen.

* * *

Outside Room 101, Shaggy, disguised as one of Katz's hench coat and fedora-wearing agents, made his way to the door leading to the room.

Looking around, he saw no cameras or other agents around and signalled Courage and Scooby to join him.

"So what do we do?" Courage asked Scooby as they joined Shaggy.

Before Scooby could answer, he spotted a familiar-looking pair of glasses.

"Raggy!" He whispered urgently. "Ri've found something!"

"Huh?" Shaggy asked as he looked down and saw a pair of black, thick-frame glasses.

"Like, they're Velma's glasses, Scooby!" He whispered back. "You sniff them and then you two try to find Velma's scent. It should lead you two to where our friends are being held captive."

Scooby and Courage nodded upon hearing Shaggy's instruction before the latter made gestures as if he was asking, "What are you going to do, Shaggy?"

"Me?" Shaggy asked. "Like, I'm going into the room to rescue Daphne. You guys stay together and be careful!"

"Roaky, Raggy!" Scooby nodded as he and Courage mock-saluted him.

Turning to Courage, the Great Dane then added, "Let's go!"

"Right with you, Scooby Doo." Courage nodded. "Muriel, I'll save you!"

The two dogs then took off down the hallway with Velma's glasses while Shaggy turned to the door, where he could hear the video being played inside.

Upon listening closely, he exclaimed, "Zoinks!" under his breath before reaching into the trenchcoat and gripped the frying pan and shovel.

Wearing a glove, he then gripped the doorknob, took a deep breath and turned it.

* * *

 **What will Shaggy face in Room 101? And what was it that he had heard that led to him utter his famous catchphrase?**

 **Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	7. Two rescues

Chapter 7: Two rescues

After the split-up with Shaggy, Courage and Scooby sniffed their way down the hallway as they continued to follow Velma's scent.

"I hope we're on the right track." Scooby commented as they continued sniffing.

"Yeah." Courage nodded. "They've got to be here somewhere!"

The two dogs continued on with their search down the hallway before coming to a hallway intersection.

"Now which way should we go?" Courage asked as they looked around.

"Hmmm..." Scooby said as he sniffed the nearby floor before gesturing to the hallway on the left and replied, "This way."

Courage nodded, but before the two dogs could move, they heard footsteps coming from the right.

"Someone's coming!" Courage said.

"We'd better duck!" Scooby said as they hid behind a wall while the footsteps got louder.

From their hiding spot, the two dogs saw two similarly-dressed figures walking down the hall, looking around.

"We've got three intruders around the hideout!" One of the voices shouted. "We've got to get rid of them before they foul things up!"

"Uh oh." Scooby whispered to Courage. "We'd better be quick!"

Courage nodded, but before he could say something, a voice suddenly said, "Going somewhere?"

The two dogs turned and looked. The two figures that they saw were approaching them.

"Ruh roh." Scooby said as he and Courage backed away from the figures.

"You thought you can intrude and mess with our plan, did you?" One of the figures said to the two dogs.

"What have you done with Muriel?" Courage demanded.

"She's in good hands, you pisky dog." The second figure said. "You better not mess with us, or you'll be sorry!"

As the second figure was speaking, Scooby backed into a cold, metal tube-like item hung on the wall.

Turning to look, he saw a fire extinguisher and thought of an idea.

"Oh yeah?" Courage asked. "You're the ones that are going to be sorry if you don't let us through!"

"Forget about it, dog." The first figure retorted. "You foiled my plan to experiment on your owners, so you should watch what you're saying."

"Yes, not to mention that I almost had my hands on that so-called 'stupid one', but thanks to you, you leave me with no choice!" The second figure added.

Just before the two figures could make their moves on the two dogs, Scooby grabbed the fire extinguisher, aimed the tube at the two figures and squeezed the handle.

A split second later, the area was engulfed with white powder, blinding the two figures as Scooby and Courage moved quick to put on the goggles they've took from the storage room where they had knocked out Cajun earlier.

With the two figures coughing and blinded, the two dogs proceeded to knock them out and tie them up before hurrying away from the scene.

"That was close!" Scooby said to Courage as they raced down the hallway where Scooby continued to detect Velma's scent.

"You said it." Courage nodded. "I only hope we're not too late!"

The two dogs continued their way down the hallway, and it didn't take long for them to reach the dark cells.

At the entrance to the cells area of the hideout, the two dogs stopped and looked down the main hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a steel door with bars on the window, and there was no one around.

From behind the steel door, the two dogs can hear someone shouting, "Courage, help!"

"That's Muriel!" Courage said to Scooby. "She's in that cell at the end of the hallway!"

"Then, let's go!" Scooby said as they resumed.

As they made their way to the cell, they saw numerous skeletons occupying the cells on both sides of the hallway.

"The sooner we rescue them and get out of here, the better!" Courage said to the Great Dane.

"Yeah." Scooby agreed. "This place gives me the creeps!"

Eventually, the two dogs arrived at the door, where Scooby used a claw to pick the lock and unlock the door.

Pushing the door open, the two dogs peeked into the total darkness.

"Rello?" Scooby called into the darkness. "Ranybody there?"

Just then, a faint female voice asked, "Scooby, is that you?"

"Relma!" Scooby exclaimed as Courage managed to find the light switch and switched the lights on, revealing his owners, Fred and Velma chained to the wall in a cell with treacherous conditions.

"Oh, Courage!" Muriel exclaimed as Courage raced towards her while Scooby raced towards Velma and started licking her.

"Scooby!" Fred said. "I knew you and Courage will find us here."

"Oh, Scooby, stop it!" Velma laughed as Scooby licked her face. "Have you find my glasses? I can't see a thing without them."

"Right here." Scooby replied as he took out Velma's glasses and helped her put them on.

"Thanks, Scooby." Velma smiled as she can see her surroundings clearly. "Jinkies! This place..."

"I know, Velms." Fred agreed. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Indeed." Eustace said after Courage freed him and Muriel. "All the dust is killing me."

"Hey, where's Shaggy?" Velma asked when she noticed that the shaggy-haired moving appetite wasn't with the dogs.

"I hope he's okay." Muriel said worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was some screaming from Room 101 as Shaggy slowly opened the door.

Katz was showing Daphne a video of a lady looking identical to the redhead getting her head shaved by a freaky-looking barber.

"No!" Daphne exclaimed as she watched her lookalike now looking ugly without her hair. "This can't happen to me!"

"Oh, it will, my lady." Katz said coldly. "If you don't tell me where the Blake Emerald is, then you'll be having an exclusive appointment with my friend Fred in the video."

"You mean..." Daphne trailed off when she heard the buzzing coming from an electric hair clipper.

"That's right, my lady." A creepy-sounding voice, revealing to be that of Freaky Fred's, said. "Your hair makes me feel naughty."

"So now tell me." Katz said. "Where is the Blake Emerald?"

During the whole conversation, Shaggy managed to sneak into the room quietly and upon seeing the frozen screen of a projection of Daphne with no hair, he knew he had to act.

"Where is it?" Katz demanded.

"It's...it's..." Daphne begin to say, but her reply was interrupted when a metal making contact with a head can be heard, and within seconds, Freaky Fred was an unconscious slump of mass lying on the floor.

"Right over here!" A voice then shouted, attracting Katz and Daphne's attention.

"Huh?" Katz asked just as the lights switched on, revealing Shaggy holding the shovel he had just whacked Freaky Fred with.

"Shaggy!" Daphne exclaimed when she recognized her fried.

"I thought that French duck got rid of you!" Katz said.

"Yeah, like, and the object you're looking for is right here!" Shaggy added as he revealed his belt.

"Shaggy, don't..." Daphne was about to say before Katz slapped her and made his way to Shaggy.

"Where is it?" Katz asked as he approaches Shaggy.

"Over here." Shaggy replied, showing a button on the belt buckle. "Like, it's hidden in a compartment of the buckle of the belt."

"Then, let me have it." Katz says.

"Like, help yourself." Shaggy replied.

"Alright, if you say so." Katz growled as he reached for the belt button and pressed it.

Just then, a boxing glove emerged from the belt buckle compartment and whacked Katz right in the head.

Seeing the foolish look on the red cat's face, Shaggy said angrily, "This is for trying to hurt Daphne!"

Dazed, the cat slumped forward in time for Shaggy to give him another blow as he added, "And this is for kidnapping her against her will!"

The force in which Shaggy hit Katz caused the latter to flew across the room and hit a large switch in the nearby control panel, triggering an alarm of some sort.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said as Shaggy moved quickly to free her. "What's the alarm about?"

Before Shaggy could answer, the speakers said, "Warning: Hideout self destruct activated! Base will self-destruct in one minute!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he freed the redhead. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

 **Uh oh. Looks like the whole hideout is about to blow. What will happen next?**

 **Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	8. The Escape

Chapter 8: The Escape

Meanwhile, back at the cells, Courage and Scooby wasted no time freeing their friends and were about to leave when the self-destruct alarm went off.

"Ruh roh!" Scooby exclaimed when they heard that the whole place will self-destruct in a minute.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "We've got to find the Mystery Machine, the pickup truck, Shag and Daphne!"

"Yeah!" Eustace said. "I ain't leavin' until we find me pickup truck!"

"Re retter split up." Scooby said as they left the cells. "Rourage rand I will track down Raggy and Raphne, while rou all go find the van and pickup!"

Fred seemed surprised by the arrangement. "Are you guys sure this will work out?"

"We don't have time, Fred." Velma said. "We'd better get moving and find the Mystery Machine and the pickup!"

Fred paused but then nodded.

Just as Scooby and Courage were going to take off, he pulled something out and handed it to Scooby.

"Here, Scooby." He said as he handed Scooby the radio. "Use this radio to contact me and the others, especially if you have find Shag and Daphne."

"Roaky, Fred." Scooby nodded as he took the radio before taking off with Courage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy had led Daphne out of Room 101.

"Shaggy, did you remember where Scooby and Courage went before you came in?" She asked.

"Like, if I'm not mistaken, Daph." Shaggy said, "They went that way!"

"Then, that's where we're going!" Daphne said. "We've got to find the others!"

Shaggy nodded as they took off down the hallway, holding each others' hands to avoid splitting up.

At that same time, Scooby and Courage were racing down the hallway, right past the area where two of Courage's rogues were tied up moments ago.

"Hey, didn't we tie up the Queen of the Black Puddle and Dr. Gerbil here moments ago?" Courage asked.

"Who are they?" Scooby asked.

"Long story. You do remember knocking out and tying up two guys here earlier, do you?" Courage asked.

"Yeah." Scooby nodded. "They must have escaped."

"Well, we don't have time to find them. We've got to find your two friends." Courage said.

Scooby nodded as they carried on down the hallway.

They were able to meet up with Shaggy and Daphne halfway through.

"Scooby! Courage!" Daphne exclaimed as they regrouped.

"Raphne! You're rokay!" Scooby said as Daphne leaned down to pat him.

"Like, did you guys managed to find the others?" Shaggy asked.

Courage replied by nodding as Scooby explained, "Rey went to find re Mystery Machine and the rickup."

"We'd better find them." Daphne said. "And fast!"

"Like, there're only thirty seconds left!" Shaggy said as he looked at the nearby countdown timer.

* * *

In the same time, Fred, Velma and the Bagges managed to find a door located on the hallway in the opposite direction Scooby and Courage came from.

"I hope this door leads to a garage of some sorts." Velma said as Fred tried to open the door.

"Yeah, since we've got a minute before this place is blown to bits." Fred nodded as he managed to open the door.

Peeking in, they saw dozens of gadgets and mechanics in the garage.

"So that's how they created those gas pump monsters!" Velma exclaimed as they walked through the garage.

"And there's me pickup!" Eustace exclaimed as he saw his pickup truck and the Mystery Machine parked together at one end of the garage.

"Great!" Fred said. "Let's go!"

The four raced over to their respective vehicles and got on and started the engines.

"Wait!" Velma exclaimed when she realized something. "Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne aren't here!"

"I know." Fred nodded as he handed the radio to Velma. "But I don't think we'll have much time to find them. Use it and try to contact them and tell them to find the nearest exit while we get out of here!"

"Okay, Freddie." Velma nodded. It was a great risk, but she knew that they don't have much time left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy and the others were pounding on what to do when Velma's voice came through the radio attached on Scooby's collar.

"Scooby! Courage!" Velma said. "Do you guys read me?"

"Like, Scoob and Courage has found Daph and I, Velma." Shaggy quickly took the radio as he responded. "Where are you, Velma?"

"We're in the garage and have found the pickup and the Mystery Machine." Velma replied as Fred shifted the van to drive and stepped on the gas pedal. "But we only got less than thirty seconds before this place blows up!"

"Don't worry." Shaggy said. "We know that there's an exit near where we are, Velma. You guys get out of here, now!"

"Okay, Shaggy." Velma nodded, figuring that there's no time for argument before the transmission ended.

"There's an exit around here?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Follow us!"

Without hesitation, he grabbed Daphne's hand and raced towards the exit he and the dogs had entered through earlier with the two dogs close behind.

* * *

Back in the garage, Muriel said to her husband. "Wait, Eustace! Courage's still in the area! We can't leave without him!"

"We don't have time to rescue that dog or his pals, Muriel." Eustace says as he shifted the truck to drive as the Mystery Machine took off. "This place is going to blow!"

"Oh, I hope they managed to find an exit near where they are." Muriel sighed as the pickup took off.

As the timer counts down, the two vehicles smashed through the garage doors and sped out.

In that same time, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby and Courage have started climbing up the ladder to the abandoned convenience store above.

"How high is the ladder, Shag?" Daphne asked as they climbed up fast.

"Like, I think about three, four stories." Shaggy replied as the continued climbing.

After a few seconds went by, he managed to get to the top of the ladder.

Wasting no time, he then leaned down and helped pull Daphne up, followed by Scooby and Courage.

"Quick! Five seconds before this place blows!" Daphne said as they raced out of the abandoned store through the broken doors.

In slow motion, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby and Courage raced out of the abandoned convenience store just as the whole hideout blew up.

The whole area was engulfed in a sea of flames in the aftermath of the massive explosion as the four raced across the highway and kept a safe distance from where K's Service Station once stand.

"Ri guess rat's re last we've seen rat cat." Scooby remarked.

It was then that the Mystery Machine and the pickup truck emerged from the thick smoke and made a turn onto the highway before stopping in front of them.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go! Please read and review!**


	9. The departure

**And now, the final chapter of the crossover, folks!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The departure

Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Courage sighed in relief as the Mystery Machine stopped in front of them with the Bagge pickup truck behind.

"Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Courage!" Velma exclaimed. "You guys are alright!"

"Like, we sure are." Shaggy nodded as the occupants of both vehicles got off and went for a group hug. "We sure had a close call while escaping from the hideout."

"I'll say." Fred nodded as they did a group hug. "At least everyone is alright."

"Hopefully, that will be the last we've seen of that evil Katz." Daphne said.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Courage said as he turned to Scooby. "He always have a way of returning."

"Well, if he does return, we'll be ready." Scooby replied.

"Say, what's this thing about the Blake Emerald?" Eustace asked. "Is it actually true that you kids carried that emerald around?"

The gang looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Not really, Mr. Bagge." Fred replied. "I don't know where did that evil cat got the idea."

"Well, anyways, I think we should get our groceries and then head home." Muriel suggested. "It's getting late and I don't want the grocery store to run out of groceries by the time we get there."

"In the same time, we should stop for lunch." Shaggy added. "Scoob and I are starving."

"Oh, here we go again." Velma jokingly remarked as they got on their respective vehicles and drove off.

* * *

After some shopping and eating, the Bagges and their visitors were back at the farmhouse.

Everything inside the house was still intact from after Le Quack's arrest earlier that morning and the gang moved to pack up.

"I suppose you kids are leaving, eh?" Muriel asked as they watched the gang pack up their belongings.

"Yes, we are, Mrs. Bagge." Fred replied. "We've got an appointment elsewhere and were on our way when the van broke down."

"But we should thank you and Mr. Bagge for the hospitality." Velma said.

"No problem." Eustace replied as he read the newspaper. "Although I would've liked it if you kids have this portable-phone thing, or whatever the heck it's called..."

"A cellphone." Daphne said.

"Yeah, that." Eustace continued. "With a cellphone on your person, I'm sure you kids wouldn't have need to go through the trouble of disturbing our peace and quiet and ask to use our phone last night."

"Like, I'm sure the mobile signal will be too weak in this area, sir." Shaggy pointed out. "Maybe strong enough for a 911 call, but that's about it."

"Well, anyways." Velma said as they got their belongings ready. "I think we should hit the road now."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Bagge." Fred said as he offered his hand to Eustace.

The grumpy old farmer continued to read his newspaper, but he then begrudgingly put down the newspaper and shook Fred's offered hand.

"Likewise." Muriel smiled as she shared a hug with the girls. "I'm sure Courage and Scooby are going to miss each other."

Sure enough, the two dogs were saying their farewells.

"It was nice meeting you, Scooby Doo." Courage said as he and Scooby shook paws.

"Likewise, Courage." Scooby nodded. "I sure am happy to know that you live up to your name, even though you're a chicken just like Raggy and I."

"Oh, yeah." Courage chuckled.

* * *

A short time later, the gang were on the Mystery Machine with Fred behind the wheel as usual, starting the engine.

The Bagges and Courage were standing by the pickup facing the Mystery Machine.

Rolling down his window, Fred and the gang gathered at the driver's side of the window to wave their goodbyes.

The Bagges and Courage, with Muriel and Courage smiling, nodded as they waved back.

They continued waving as the Mystery Machine took off and made it's way to the highway before driving off into the horizon.

As they drove down the highway, Fred remarked. "Boy, that sure was some adventure, gang."

"I'll say." Velma agreed. "I guess we owe Shaggy and Scooby an apology for not believing their and Courage's warnings and suspicions."

"Ri don't think rhat's necessary." Scooby reassured them and Fred and Velma took note that he was seated right beside the latter instead of being at the back with Shaggy as he normally would.

"Oh Scooby." Velma smiled. "At least we know we can count on you and Shag in saving the day."

"Reah." Scooby nodded.

"Say, is Daph discussing something private with Shaggy?" Fred asked.

Scooby nodded. "Ri decided to rive them some privacy."

Fred and Velma both nodded understandingly as the Mystery Machine drove on.

At the back of the van, Shaggy and Daphne were gathered in between a multi-function closet and the front row of seats.

"You still had the emerald with you, Shag?" Daphne asked.

Shaggy nodded as he partially pulled up his shirt, revealing his belt with a handful of hidden compartments that can't be seen easily.

His hand reached for one of the compartments while the index finger of his other hand and Daphne's index finger kept touch of the belt buckle, which actually had a fingerprint scanner.

Once the fingerprint scanner confirmed the identities, the secret compartment opened and Shaggy pulled out the Blake Emerald.

"Here it is, Daph, safe and sound." Shaggy said as he showed the emerald to Daphne, who nodded.

"That's good." Daphne said. "I knew Dad made the right choice in entrusting the emerald in your care, Shag."

"Yeah, but just a bit of curiosity, why didn't he simply kept it in a safe?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne was silent as she gathered her thoughts before making her reply.

"Someone managed to hack into my home's security systems a few days ago and disabled the safe's electronic security system." Daphne explained. "The emerald was one of the most valuable jewels my family owns and my father can't trust a safe that has a defective security system, and you're the only one who he can fully trust, as long as you had it secured in this belt."

"Now I understand why he gave me this belt as a birthday present." Shaggy nodded. "And don't worry, Daph, I'll keep the emerald safe."

Daphne smiled and nodded as the Mystery Machine carried on down the highway, en route to its next destination, and possibly, to a new mystery awaiting them.

* * *

 **And so, this concludes my _Scooby Doo_ crossover with _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ ,which is based on one of the old Cartoon Network promotion bumpers featuring the two series.**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
